Harry Potter and The New Students
by Silver Akuma Kitsune
Summary: It's a YGOHP X-over.Ryou,Yugi,Malik,and a OC are invited to Howarts.What strange things will happen there?What new mysteries will uncover? Please R&R.
1. Blood and the Meeting

Hi!!!! This is a new fic.  
  
It's going to be a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover.  
  
Hope you like it! There may be spoilers. In this fic Malik, Marik, Yami, and Yugi know how to speak English. They also know how to speak Japanese, along with Ryou and Bakura. Some characters may be OOC.  
  
Bakura=Ryou Yami Bakura=Bakura Yami Yugi=Yami Marik=Malik Yami Marik=Marik  
  
/ Ryou to Bakura / // Bakura to Ryou // ~ Malik to Marik ~ ~~ Marik to Malik ~~ ( Yugi to Yami ) (( Yami to Yugi )) ~* Sakura's link to everyone*~ */ Ryou to Sakura /* *// Bakura to Sakura //* *~ Malik to Sakura ~* *~~ Marik to Sakura ~~* *( Yugi to Sakura )* *(( Yami to Sakura ))*  
  
Millennium Ring =Ryou and Bakura Millennium Eye =Ryou and Bakura Millennium Rod =Marik and Malik Millennium Puzzle =Yami and Yugi Millennium Tauk/Necklace =Yami and Yugi Millennium Arc/Key =Shadi Millennium Scale =Shadi  
  
* Actions/events * ' thoughts ' " talking " ~` flash back `~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter, but I do own whoever I made to be in this fic.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter one: Who are they?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One sunny Thursday, Harry Potter was stuck in his bedroom.  
"Harry! Get the mail!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the living room.  
Harry walked to the front door, and picked up the mail. He saw a brown envelope with letters written in green ink. He held on to that particular mail, and gave the rest of the mail to his uncle, who was reading the newspaper.  
"Dad! Dad! Harry has a letter!" Harry's cousin, Dudley, shouted.  
"It's addresses to me." said Harry.  
"Who would send letters to you?" Dudley said, "You haven't received one single letter from your friends."  
"Well, it's still addressed to me." Harry talked back.  
"HARRY! NEVER TALK BACK TO DUDLEY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? KEEP YOUR BLOODY LETTER, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TILL LUNCH IS READY!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
Harry, who didn't want to get in to more trouble than he was already in, went back to his bedroom.  
Harry then opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You're going to The Burrow this Saturday. You will be spending the rest  
of your summer there. You're also going to Diagon Alley with the  
Weasleys. The Weasleys are going to pick four exchange students.  
They're going to be in their fifth year like you and your friends.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva MacGonagall  
  
'Wow! Exchange students. Cool!' thought Harry, 'I wonder what they look like, and where they're from.'  
After a while, Hedwig, who had gone out to hunt, had just come back with another owl. Harry recognized it instantly: it was Errol, the Weasley's family owl. Errol landed on Harry's desk. Harry saw a parchment attached to Errol. Harry took the parchment from Errol and read at it:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Guess what? You're coming over to stay with us for the rest of the  
summer! Isn't that great? We're going to pick up the exchange students  
as well. We're going to be the first one to see them! I'm so excited.  
Oh ya! Hermione is going to be staying here as well, so it's going to  
be a bit stuffed. We're going to have to share rooms. Me, Fred,  
George, you, Hermione, and the exchange students are going to go to  
Diagon Alley together. I can't wait!  
  
Your best friend,  
Ron.  
  
Harry was getting excited; he started packing things that he wouldn't need.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In London somewhere...  
  
Ryou, Malik, Sakura, and Yugi all received a letter from Albus Dumbledore. They decided they wanted to go, so they were in the middle of London. They were heading to Ryou's old house with their stuff they needed.  
  
"Do you know where we're going, Ryou?" asked Malik impatiently.  
"Yes, I think so. It has been a while since I've been here," Ryou said in his British accent, " Ah ha! Here it is."  
They stopped in front of a big, light blue house.  
Sakura, Malik, and Yugi's eyes widen from shock. They just stared, and followed Ryou when he motioned them to follow him. When they got inside their eyes widen (if possible) even more when they saw the inside of the house.  
"Wow! Is this whole place yours?" Yugi said, surprised. Ryou nodded.  
"Oh Ra! If you've told me sooner we're going to be here, I wouldn't have brought my hair dryer with me." Malik said. Ryou and Yugi sweatdropped.  
"You brought your hair dryer with you?!" Ryou asked half shouted.  
" Uh... ya?" Malik said nervously.  
*Yugi sighed, " Is your hair that important to you?" Yugi asked.  
"Well, ya! Do you know how long I've spend on making my hair perfect?" Malik said, then he realized what he just said. "I mean uh... never mind." Malik blushed slightly.  
"It's ok. I spend a lot of time with my hair too." Ryou admitted.  
"Me too." Yugi also admitted.  
"Really?!" Malik asked, a little bit more confident.  
"Yup really. Do I ever lie?" Ryou asked  
"Well, not really." Malik said.  
"Che! I spend only a minute on my hair. Why is your hair so important to you anyways?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed.  
"Ok. Ok enough with that. Let's get some sleep; it's pretty late and we have to unpack our things tomorrow.... so yeah, lets get some sleep." Yugi said.  
"OK!" Ryou and Malik both agreed, while Sakura trailed behind.  
And so they each picked a bedroom, and spent the rest of their night in the rooms they chose..  
  
The next day, Malik woke up from the smell of fried bacon and toast. 'Mmm ...' thought Malik. He then got dressed, and ran to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw Ryou cooking, Yugi sitting there, staring at the wall, and Sakura well ... she was nowhere to be seen. When Malik saw Yugi, he sweatdropped. Ryou turned around and saw Malik standing there.  
"Good Morning, Malik!" Ryou said cheerfully.  
"Hey, um ... where's Sakura?" Malik said, blushing a little.  
Ryou giggled a bit, "Hmm ... I don't know, she left before me and Yugi woke up. By the way, why are you blushing?"  
Malik cursed mentally. "Um...no reason."  
"Ok, whatever you say." Ryou said.  
Yugi finally snapped out of his trance, and noticed Malik talking to Ryou. "Hey!" He chirped.  
"Finally woken up?" Malik teased.  
*blushes* "Heh ...I didn't get much sleep yesterday. I was trying to get use to the bed." Yugi said.  
"Why were you staring at the wall, anyway?" Ryou asked.  
"Well, I saw something reddish-brown on the wall." Yugi replied.  
"Oh, do you know what it is?" Ryou asked.  
"No." Yugi answered.  
"Hmm ... let me see." Ryou said.  
Ryou walked to where Yugi was staring, and saw something on the wall. It was indeed reddish-brown. Malik then walked beside Ryou. "Do you know what it is?"  
"Nope." Ryou said.  
"Let me take a look." Malik said.  
Ryou walked out of the way so Malik could get a better view of the reddish-brown thing. Malik stepped a bit closer and, took a whiff of the smell. He quickly stepped back. "Eww!!! That smells vile and it smells somewhat like blood."  
"Are you sure it's blood?" asked Yugi.  
"Yep! I've smelled blood lots of times. Heh. And it smells exactly the same, except it's a bit dry." Malik said.  
"Ryou, why is there blood on one of the walls?" Yugi asked. "I don't know. I just don't know." Ryou said. He looked a bit pale.  
"Ryou? Are you ok?" Malik asked. He received no answered. "Ryou? Ryou? Hello? Ryou? RYOU!!!!!!!!!!" The only answer he got was Ryou staring blankly at the wall. Then he fainted. A gasp was heard "Ryou, are you ok?" Malik asked frantically.  
"What are we going to do, Malik?" Yugi asked.  
"I'll carry him upstairs while you get a towel and soak it with warm water, ok?" Malik asked. Yugi nodded.  
Malik carried Ryou bride style up the stairs, and into Ryou's bedroom. He then waited for Yugi to come back with the towel.  
When Yugi finally came, Malik quickly took the towel from him, and placed it on Ryou's forehead. Then softly he said, "Ryou? You ok? Come on, wake up, please."  
Yugi had never seen Malik act so gentle. He was quite surprised to say the least. Then a groan caught his and Malik's attention. They both looked at Ryou. Then suddenly they saw two brown orbs revealed before them. Yugi and Malik sighed a breath of relief.  
"Ryou! I'm so glad you're ok!" Yugi said cheerfully.  
"Me too!" Malik said.  
A small smile spread across Ryou's face. "Sorry for worrying you." He said.  
"It's ok. I'm just glad that you're okay," Yugi said. "So what happened? You had just fainted."  
"Oh..." Ryou hesitated, "It was nothing."  
Malik noticed the hesitation, but didn't say anything. Yugi, on the other hand, didn't notice anything; he was just happy that his friend was ok."  
Suddenly, they heard the door open, then slam shut. Ryou, Malik, and Yugi all knew who came back. Malik walked out to greet her.  
When Malik walked to the living room, and just as he suspected, it was Sakura. She was staring out the window.  
"Hi." Malik greeted her.  
Sakura turned to face Malik. Then she brushed pass him, and walked straight to her room.  
Malik sighed. 'She'll never change' he thought to himself.  
At the end of their stay Ryou, Malik, Sakura, and Yugi didn't unpack any of their stuff, except things they really need.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile at Privot Drive...  
  
"Harry!" Uncle Vernon shouted, "Get the mail!"  
Harry sighed. He then went to get the mail. There was nothing unusual. Just some bills and a mail from Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister, saying that she will be coming over to visit. Harry gave the mail to Uncle Vernon, and went back to his bedroom.  
When he got to his bedroom, he saw Hedwig back from her lunch. Harry walked over to Hedwig, and petted her on the head. Hedwig nipped Harry's finger lightly to show that she's enjoying it. Harry smiled slightly.  
The day passed quickly. Nothing unusual happened. It doesn't count Harry getting into trouble ... again. It was quite normal for Harry to get in trouble a few times a day. The Dursleys try to make him unhappy as much and often as they can. But it's normal, right? Right. Or it's just Harry's life.  
  
The next day...  
  
Harry packed everything. He couldn't want until the Weasleys came to pick him up. He wondered how they were going to come this time. After the incident about 2 years ago, they wouldn't do it again...or would they? No, Harry didn't think so.  
When it was lunchtime the Dursleys and Harry heard the doorbell ring. Of course, the Dursley's ordered Harry to get the door.  
When Harry opened the door, he almost burst into a laughing fit. There, standing in women's clothing was Mr. Weasley.  
"Hello, Harry!" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully.  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, trying not to laugh.  
Uncle Vernon then came to meet the guest that was at the door. When he saw who it was, he didn't look too happy. "What are you doing here?" he said gruffly.  
"Oh, I'm here to pick up Harry." Mr. Weasley said still cheerfully.  
"Ok, whatever," Uncle Vernon said, "Just don't mess up my house again."  
"Sure!" Mr. Weasley said. Then he walked into the living room. He walked toward a radio. "What is this strange object.... and this? Oh! And that.... Ooo what's this?" He said with curiosity.  
Then Harry came back with his trunk. Mr. Weasley immediately stopped his rambling and helped Harry with his trunk. Harry quickly thanked him. When they left out the front door, Mr. Dursley quietly thanked the gods. Then he went back to the kitchen to finish his lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With Harry and Mr. Weasley...  
  
Mr. Weasley helped Harry put his trunk in the back of the car. Then they went in the car.  
"So Harry, how was your summer?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
"The usual." Harry replied simply.  
"Ah ... did you have a good time?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
"Well, it could have been better," Harry said.  
"Oh, I see." Mr. Weasley said.  
That was the end of their conversation. They rode in the car silently for the rest of the trip. They finally stopped in front of a large, light blue house. They looked at each other, and then looked at the house again. Finally, they snapped out of it, and walked out of the car. Mr. Weasley rang the doorbell. A tall boy opened the door. A teenager stood leaning on the doorframe with sandy, blonde hair, lavender eyes, and tanned skin greeted them.  
"Can I help you?" the boy asked impatiently. Well if you can call it a greeting.  
"Well, ah, yes. We're here to pick up the four exchange students." Mr. Weasley said.  
Then the boy stepped out of the way so Mr. Weasley and Harry could get in.  
The sight waiting for Mr. Weasley and Harry was really surprising. They didn't know a house could be so enormous.  
"Wow! Is this house yours?" Mr. Weasley said impressed.  
"No, it's my friend's," the boy replied.  
Then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They turned their attention there. A short boy with tri-coloured hair and violet eyes came down from it. Their eyes wandered to the other boy's hair. It was red and black with blonde bangs.  
"What did you do to your hair?" Harry asked, obviously surprised.  
"It's natural," came the reply.  
"Wow!" Mr. Weasley said.  
"Never mind my hair," the other boy said, "My name is Yugi Moto, and over there is Malik Ishtar." Yugi said.  
"Oh. Hi Yugi, Malik," Harry greeted, "My name is Harry Potter." Harry expected the same reaction as every other witch and wizard, but Yugi just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a plate of cookies. He set them on the table.  
"Help yourself," Yugi said simply.  
"Um ... thanks," Harry said.  
Yugi smiled, and replied, "No problem."  
Harry sat down on one of the big couches, and started eating a cookie. He stopped eating when a boy, just a little bit shorter than Malik with white hair, brown eyes, and pale skin came down the stairs. He stopped mid way when he saw the guests, and then he smiled. He came down the rest of the stairs.  
"Hello." The boy with white hair greeted the guests.  
"Hi! You must be the third boy. Um ... where's the fourth student?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
"Oh, she's upstairs in her room. Anyway, I'm Ryou Bakura," Ryou said smiling.  
"Hello. Nice to meet you," Mr. Weasley and Harry both said.  
"I'll go get her," Malik offered.  
"Ok," Ryou said.  
After a while of waiting and talking, Malik brought back a girl with white and sandy blonde hair, crimson eyes, and pale skin.  
"This is Sakura Riddle." Ryou said.  
"Hello!" Mr. Weasley said.  
Sakura just shrugged and continued to walk until she walked past them to the front door.  
"She doesn't like talking much." Yugi explained.  
"Oh, I see," Mr. Weasley said. "Yes, some people are like that. They're the strong, silent type. It's sad really. They kinda make an invisible barrier around themselves." He continued, letting out a sigh. "Well, we better get going now."  
With that said, they followed Sakura who was currently standing beside a red motorcycle with fire designs on it.  
"Finally! I thought you'd never come out," Sakura snapped, annoyed. She let out a sigh, "Now that we're here, can we go?"  
"Uh ... ok..." Mr. Weasley said nervously.  
"Good!" Sakura said, "You lead, and I'll stay behind."  
"Sure." Malik said.  
He then walked to the car. Mr. Weasley followed, and opened the door. Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Harry, and Mr. Weasley all went inside the car. Mr. Weasley started the car, and then drove off with Sakura trailing closely behind.  
After a while, they finally reached The Burrow. Mr. Weasley opened the door, and let Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Sakura, and Harry in. Mrs. Weasley greeted them.  
Fred, George, and Ron came downstairs to meet them.  
"Hi!" Fred, George, and Ron all greeted them, but they were mostly staring at Sakura, who was leaning against the wall.  
"Hi! I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi said.  
"I'm Ryou Bakura." Ryou said.  
Malik didn't say anything, nor did Sakura. Ryou nudged Malik on the ribs to get him to talk. "I'm Malik Ishtar," Malik grumbled.  
"And there leaning on the wall is Sakura Riddle." Yugi chirped.  
"Nice to meet you all." Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Nice to meet you, too." Ryou said politely.  
"So where are you from?" Fred asked.  
"I'm from Japan." Yugi said.  
"I'm from England," Ryou said, "Sakura is from England as well."  
"I'm from Egypt." Malik said.  
"Ah, so two of you are from England." Mrs. Weasley said.  
After all the introducing and questions, Mrs. Weasley told Ron to show them where they're going to sleep. Mrs. Weasley told Sakura where to sleep, but she shook her head. Sakura then followed the boys to their room.  
When they reached the bedroom they're going to be in, they set their things down and began to unpack. Fred, George, and Ron all offered to help Sakura, but she only ignored them. Then Sakura finally lost it, and exclaimed, "Stop bothering me! I can do it myself!"  
Fred, George, and Ron all looked disappointed.  
The day went pretty good after Sakura's outburst. Sakura hadn't talked for the rest of the day. All she did was sake her head or nod her head. Then when it was time to sleep, she just followed the boys, and went to the bed she was sleeping on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was it? I know some things are not exactly right, and they might not make sense.  
Well please review! ^^  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | V 


	2. The Trip to Diagon Alley

Hi Minna-san! Sorry for not updating. I enjoy reading more than writing ^^;.  
  
Bakura= Ryou Yami Bakura= Bakura Yami Yugi= Yami Marik= Malik Yami Marik= Marik  
  
/ Ryou to Bakura / // Bakura to Ryou // ~ Malik to Marik ~ ~~ Marik to Malik ~~ ( Yugi to Yami ) (( Yami to Yugi )) */ Ryou to Sakura /* *// Bakura to Sakura //* *~ Malik to Sakura ~* *~~ Marik to Sakura ~~* *( Yugi to Sakura )* *(( Yami to Sakura ))*  
  
Millenium Ring = Ryou and Bakura Millenium Eye = Ryou and Bakura Millenium Rod = Marik and Malik Millenium Puzzle = Yami and Yugi Millenium Tauk/Necklace = Yami and Yugi Millenium Arc/ Key = Shadi Millenium Scale = Shadi  
  
Note: There may be OOC. Malik/Marik, Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, Sakura, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, and Harry will now be called "The group". "The millenium holders" are Ryou, Malik, and Yugi, or Bakura, Marik, and Yami, it can be in any order as well.  
  
Description or my OC, Sakura: Sakura has silvery white hair on the sides, blonde hair on the middle. she has crimson eyes. When she's extremely angry, she has black hair with blood red tips on the end. She has pale skin. She doesn't like to talk much. She's not exactly one you'd consider a friend of the Pharaoh. She does know about the millenium items. She has a lot of secrets of her own, secrets not even the millenium holders know about. Sakura's father is from England and her mother is from Japan. Some information about Sakura will be added in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter Two: The Trip to Diagon Alley  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days at The Burrow were uneventful. Fred, George, and Ron were still trying to get Sakura to notice them, which they weren't succeeding. Hermione finally came. They all introduced themselves.  
Today, was the day Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ryou, Yugi, Malik, and Sakura go to Diagon Alley. They were all excited even thought some didn't show it. Everyone brought money with him or her. Some, like Ryou, Malik, Sakura, and Yugi had to bring their pounds and yens to exchange for galleons, sickles, and knuts.  
"Fred, can you please go first to show Ryou, Malik, Yugi, and Sakura?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Fred nodded, then he grabbed a hand full of powder. He then step into the fire, and threw the powder into the fire beneath his feet and said, "Diagon Alley!" loud and clear.  
"Ok, now who wants to go next?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Malik stepped forward. He then grabbed a hand full of powder just like Fred, and stepped into the fire, threw the powder into the fire beneath him, then he said, "Diagon Alley!" just as loud and clear as Fred.  
Everyone did the same process until they're all at Diagon Alley.  
"Wow!" Yugi said.  
"This is Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasley said, "Ok, now lets get started. We have lots of things to buy, so we better hurry. Let's get your wands first," she said to Sakura, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi. They all nodded.  
When they all walked to a shop with a rusty sign that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wand since 382 BC.  
  
// Che! Only 382 BC. I've lived longer than that.// Bakura said mentally to Ryou.  
/ *sigh* You don't have to comment you know./ Ryou talked back.  
// *pouts* If it was a year ago, and you talked back. You would be punished.// Bakura said.  
/ Yea, but you're not like that anymore./ Ryou said.  
// How do you know. I could be binding my time.// Bakura said smirking.  
/ Yea. Right.../ Ryou said sarcastically.  
//Heh. But I'm proud of you. You've finally grown a backbone. Now you talk back to people, and you can talk sarcastically. I'm so proud.// Bakura said teasingly.  
/We better stop talking because we're here./ Ryou said.  
Bakura sighed inside Ryou's head then, /Fine./ Bakura replied.  
  
The eight kids and an adult all went into the shop.  
"Hello." Mr. Ollivander greeted softly.  
"Hello. We have some new students that want to buy their first wands." Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Ah. I see," Ollivander said, "So who wants to go first?"  
Yugi stepped forward.  
"So which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
"Um ... I'm right handed, if that's what you mean." Yugi said.  
Mr. Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape. Then went to get some boxes. The measuring tape started measuring Yugi. It stared from his shoulder to his fingers, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around his head. Then when it started measuring his nostrils, he realized that it was measuring by itself. After it fell to the ground. Mr. Ollivander came back with the boxes. He opened one of them.  
"Here, try this one. It's Yew, 12 and a half inches, good for charms" Mr. Ollivander said, "Come on, try it. Just give it a wave."  
Yugi held the wand in his right hand, feeling very foolish, but gave the wand a wave. A window shattered into countless pieces. Yugi quickly set the wand on the counter.  
Mr. Ollivander gave another wand to Yugi, for him to try out. When it didn't work Mr. Ollivander gave another wand for Yugi to try. None of them worked. It went on and on. Finally, Mr. Ollivander went back to his shelves, and grabbed a very old box. It was bigger than the other boxes. He opened the box, and inside was four very old wands. One of them is made out of gold with a few diamonds on it. The second one was also made of gold, but with rubies on it. The third one was made silver with sapphires on it. The forth one was red, gold, blue, and silver, it was made of an unknown material. It had sapphires on it.  
Mr. Ollivander held out the one that was made of gold with diamonds on it, and he then motioned Yugi to give it a wave. Yugi nodded. He held the wand, and was surprised that he didn't feel the diamonds under his fingers, but shrugged it off and gave it a wave. Gold sparks flew out. Then a picture of Snifer the Sky Dragon roaring appeared. After a few seconds, the picture disappeared.  
Everyone in the shop was speechless for a moment. Then Mr. Ollivander finally found something to say. "Well... I guess that is the right one. Ok, who wants to go next?" he asked.  
Malik stepped forward, and held out his right hand. The measuring tape started measuring Malik by itself. When it finished measuring, Mr. Ollvander gave Malik one of the old wands to try. It was the one that is made of gold with rubies on it.  
Malik gave it a wave, and the end of the wand produced a picture of Ra taking flight appeared.  
Everyone stared at the picture. When the picture disappeared. Mr. Ollivander motioned another person to come up.  
Ryou stood forward, and the measuring tape started measuring him.  
Mr. Ollivander gave him the one made of silver with the sapphires on it. Ryou gave it a wave, and a picture of Diamond appeared.  
Harry and his friends, Mrs. Weasley, Yugi and his friends, and Mr.Ollivander all stared in awed.  
Mr. Ollivander and the rest of the people in the shop were speechless. They didn't know what to say at the sight of it. The site was beautiful, yet very frightening. After about several seconds, the picture disappeared like the rest of them.  
Mr. Ollivander then motioned Sakura to walk up. She did as told, then held out her right hand. The measuring tape started measuring her. Mr. Ollivander hand Sakura the wand that was red, gold, blue, and silver, with sapphires on it.  
Sakura gave the wand a wave, a picture of a pyramid appeared. There was Ra, Snifer, Obelisk, and Diamond around the pyramid. The god monsters seem to be fighting each other. The picture disappeared like the rest of the other ones.  
The others in the shop just blinked. After a while they snapped out of their trance, and paid for their wands.  
"So, the next thing we're going to is buy are your books, okay?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
"OK," the group said.  
"I'll go and do that while you wait outside, it's going to be really crowded if we all go in," Mrs. Weasley said. They nodded.  
They started walking toward the bookshop. When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley went into the bookstore to buy the books that was needed, while the group wandered outside, for a while.  
  
While the Millenium holders, Sakura, the twins, Ron, Hermione, and Harry waited outside, someone suddenly bumped into Yugi.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" the person that bumped into Yugi said. The person dropped their books.  
"Sorry," Yugi apologized, even though it wasn't his fault. He didn't want to make any enemies on his first day at Diagon Alley.  
"You think sorry is enough?" the person hissed.  
"Can it, Malfoy." Harry said.  
"What are you going to do, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.  
"We're going to rip you limb by limb!" Malik spat.  
"Ohh ...I'm so scared." Malfoy pretend to shake, then laughed.  
"Why you!" Bakura has been listening to their conversation, and he finally had enough. He took over Ryou's body immediately.  
Bakura lunged at Malfoy. Malfoy was caught off guard. Bakura and Malfoy had a fistfight. When they stopped, Bakura only had a small bruise on his cheek, but Malfoy had a black eye, some bruises, and so cuts.  
Bakura then stood up, and spat down at Malfoy.  
"Grr... do you know who my father is?" Malfoy said angrily.  
"Che. I don't care if your father's the ruler of the entire planet." Bakura said.  
Malfoy growled then said, "When I tell father, you're going to pay!"  
With that said, Malfoy ran down the street.  
Harry and the others laughed.  
"Wow! I never knew you can fight, Ryou, " Ron said.  
"Heh..." Ryou took other and laughed nervously, " It's just beginner's luck."  
"Come on! Don't be so modest. You were great!" Fred said impressively.  
"Yeah," George agreed.  
Malik and Yugi smirked, knowing what had happened. They knew about Bakura, the tomb robber.  
While the others were impress and all, Hermione lifted an eyebrow. She didn't like fighting much, so she said, " Guys! How can fighting be great. Ryou! I thought with your manners, you would know that violence can't solve anything!"  
Ryou looked down.  
"Aww... Come on! You're hurting the kids feelings," Ron said.  
Hermione sighed. Then her eyes softened when she looked at Ryou's sad and guilty face.  
"Ryou it's ok. I mean once was ok, but you should use your words next time," Hermione said.  
Bakura heard this and took over.  
Bakura's head suddenly snapped up and glared at Hermione.  
Hermione took a step back from the sudden change.  
"You think we haven't tried talking to him?!" Bakura growled, "If it worked then he would've stopped mocking us."  
"Ooh!!! I guess I was wrong when I was about to forgive you!" Hermione shouted.  
"Like I want your forgiveness," Bakura said.  
"Arg! Why do I bother?" Hermione muttered.  
"Well, that's because you're an oban." Bakura said, smirking.  
"Oban? What does that mean?" Hermione asked.  
Malik tried really hard to stifle a laugh, but it didn't work. It only caused him to laugh really hard.  
"Hey! What's so funny!?" Hermione asked. She was getting annoyed with all the weird languages.  
"Girl!" Sakura said to Hermione.  
"Hey! My name is not girl!" Hermione said, glaring.  
"Whatever! That wasn't the point. Anyway, oban means-" Sakura was cut off by Marik who wanted to join in the conversation, so he took over Malik's body.  
"It means bitchy old hag," Marik said laughing.  
"What?! RYOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICER THAN," Hermione pointed at Marik, "HIM!"  
"Oh well, you thought wrong," Bakura said, smirking.  
"Why you!!!" Hermione said.  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Marik chanted. Fred and George soon joined in.  
Hermione and Bakura kept on arguing.  
Sakura sighed.  
Yugi started to talk to Yami mentally.  
((So what did the tomb robber has done wrong this time?)) Yami said.  
(Oh, the usual. Insulting people and getting into fights.)) Yugi said.  
((Again?)) Yami asked.  
(Yep.) Yugi answered.  
  
While Yugi was talking to Yami, Harry was looking at Yugi.  
'I wonder what's wrong with Yugi,' Harry thought. ' He looks so distant and it's like he lost his soul.' Harry shivered at the thought, it reminded him of dementors.  
"Hey Harry!" Ron said.  
"Yeah?" Harry replied.  
"Do you think the argument is getting a bit too loud." Ron asked.  
"Yeah." was all Harry said, he wasn't really listening to what Ron had said, then he walked beside Yugi and tapped him on the shoulder.  
Harry received no responds.  
"Hey, Yugi?" Harry said. He waited a minute or so for a respond. He never got one.  
"Yugi?" Harry said again, this time a bit louder.  
"YUGI!!!" Harry shouted.  
Yugi came back down to earth. Hermione and Bakura stopped arguing. Marik, Fred and George stopped chanting. Marik also gave Malik his body back. Everyone stopped what they were doing from the sudden outburst, and turned to Harry and Yugi's direction.  
"Huh? Wha? What happened?" Yugi said confused and alarmed.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to talk to you for a sec," Harry said, a bit embarrassed for shouting so loud, catching everyone's attention. ' That was weird, and... WHY DID I SHOUT SO LOUD!' Harry yelled in his own head.  
"Um... ok," Yugi said, still a bit confused, " What do you want to talk about?"  
"Err... nevermind, maybe we can talk about it later," Harry said.  
"Oh, ok." Yugi said. 'I hope he didn't expect anything. I don't think I should talk to Yami when Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George are here.'  
"Hey Shrimp!!!" Malik shouted.  
"Don't call me that!" Yugi said, pouting.  
"Yeah... whatever midget." Malik said teasingly.  
"Don't call my that either!!!" Yugi shouted.  
"Then what should I call you?" Malik said.  
"Call me by my name, Yugi." Yugi said  
"Fine, Yogi Bear." Malik said.  
"Arggg!!! You're impossible!!!" Yugi said, irritated.  
"I guess I am." Malik said with a smirk.  
Yugi rolled his eyes.  
Then Malik said, " But that is getting off topic. What I wanted to say is-" Before he can finish, a loud explosion like sound was heard.  
"Hello, dear." A voice said.  
The group looked around everywhere, but couldn't see anything.  
"Who's there?" Hermione asked, a bit nervous.  
"Where are you?!" Malik asked.  
Then the group heard another voice. The other voice chuckled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now what fun would that be?" the second voice said.  
"Arg!! Who and where are you?!?!" Bakura said. Bakura had took over when he sensed something not quite right.  
"Ahh... Tomb Raider, don't be so impatient." the first voice said.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all looked at who they thought was Ryou, strangely.  
Bakura glared at the air, where he thought the voice was heard. Then said," What do you want?!?" "Oh, I see you're impatient as always, Thief," The first voice said.  
"Yes, I believe you're right," The second voice said," Well we better go now, that was a warning that there's someone that wants you're powers, Thief, Pharaoh, Keeper, and of course the Princess."  
The first and second voice then laughed evilly. The noises slowly disappear, indicating that they were leaving.  
Bakura then let Ryou take control of the body again.  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the twins were a bit shaken up, but Malik, Yugi, and Ryou were worried. Sakura just stood there with her face emotionless.  
"Wh-what was that?" Hermione said, shakily. She had completely forgotten about the argument.  
"I don't know, but whatever it was. I don't ever wanna know. As long as they don't come back." Harry said. ' But there is a question that is stuck in my head. What did they mean when they called Ryou "Tomb Raider"? What about Pharaoh, Keeper, and Princess?" Harry thought endlessly until, Mrs. Weasley came and said,  
"Hi kids. Did you get into any trouble? And I'm sorry that it took so long. There were a lot of people."  
Hermione looked at Ron. Ron looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ryou. Ryou looked at Malik. Malik was confused, but then he noticed the look on their faces that they didn't know what to tell Mrs. Weasley, so he said," Nope, no trouble."  
"Good," Mrs. Weasley said, " Now lets get your other items."  
They shopped for a about an hour. Now they all sat around a table in the ice cream shop. Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatted happily, putting the incident aside in their mind. On the other hand, Malik, Ryou, Sakura, and Yugi talked about what happen when the mysterious was hear.  
"What do you think that is about?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't know, whatever it was, we have to be careful." Malik said.  
"I agree," Ryou said.  
"Me, too," Yugi agreed as well.  
Sakura silently agreed.  
  
After a while, the group headed back to The Burrow.  
When they were at Burrow, the group was exhausted.  
"Arg!" Ron said, he propped himself on the couch," I never knew going to Diagon Alley was so exhausting. I've went there every year, but this time was the most tiring."  
"This trip to Diagon Alley was also quite weird." Hermione added.  
"Mmhmm," Fred... or George crossed his arm and nodded in agreement. He, too, propped himself on the couch.  
The millenium holders and Sakura stayed silent. The millenium holders were sitting on chairs, while Sakura was standing in the corner, the shadow was covering her face.  
Mrs. Weasley walked in and said, " Dinner's ready kids!"  
The group silently walked into the kitchen. They ate silently. Even the twins were quiet.  
Mrs. Weasley frowned and said," I appreciate the quiet, but this is ridiculous. Why all the sudden silence?"  
"It's nothing, mom." Ron said.  
"Well, as long as you're not planning anything dangerous, but if you need anything, you can always ask me." Mrs. Weasley said, sincerely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Finished with chapter two, and finally. How was it? Please review!!!  
  
~* Ja ne *~ 


End file.
